Shiraz Mohandas
'''Shiraz '''is a brown Earth Pony that lives in the Crystal Empire. Description Shiraz is a light brown Earth Pony with green eyes and brown hair with yellow streaks on the front and sides. When she was young she spent most of her time traveling around and thus had a lack of friends. At some point Shiraz made an imaginary friend named Merlot that developed this alternate ego, whom she talks to a lot. Merlot is Shiraz's voice of reason and keeps her on the right path that is best for her and those around. Otherwise Shiraz is a little insane and may harm those around her if not for Merlot. Despite being a little insane, Shiraz is very loyal towards those she considers friends. Shiraz is very good at strategizing and she always thinks ahead before doing something. Shiraz is very smart and a little anti-social till she gets to know someone, however she will do things to benifit herself. Sometimes she talks to fast for other people to understand her. Shriaz come off as being a little hyper and insane but she is really friendly and nice towards others, and extremely loyal towards her dearest and few friends. History Shiraz wasn't born an Earth Pony or even in Equestria, she was born in District 5 in the Nation of Panem, on Earth. Shiraz was born a human. When she was 15, Shiraz was reaped into The Hunger Games, a blood sport that puts children between the ages of 12 to 18 against one another to the death. In this Hunger Games, the tributes or contestants were given special powers, Shiraz received the power to transform into animals. At some point Aniju reincarnat Shiraz into an Earth Pony and sent to live in the Crystal Empire with Merlot, who became a real person. She gave both sisters a Bakugan during this time. The two met up with two other tributes from their Hunger Game, Kodiak of District 4 and Nabby of the Capitol. While in the Crystal Empire, Shiraz and the other started to take odd jobs to earn a living. Shiraz worked a bit in pulled carts to the train station, transporting goods to and form different stores and the Castle. On day the train broke down and Shiraz, having knowledge of machine, she was able to fix the train. This impressed the owner at the station and she was given a job at the train station. Shiraz, Merlot, Nabby and Kodiak currently live in Kodiak's girldfriend Tigerlilly's cottage. Shiraz gets along well with Tigerlilly. Gallery Pictures of Shiraz. Shiraz Pony.jpg|Shiraz designed on the Pony Creator Drexxi, Merlot and Shiraz.png|Drexxi, Merlot and Shiraz Trivia *Shiraz Mohandas is named after two meerkats, a female named Shiraz from the Frisky Mob and another female named Mohandas from the Godzilla Mob who help form the Yardies. *Her alter ego Merlot was named after another Frisky female meerkat, Shiraz's sister. *Since Shiraz would likely die, her character would probably not be reuses and not wantint to lose a good character, Shiraz was moved into the My Little Pony Universe. Category:Earth Pony ponies Category:Crystal Empire Residents Category:Ivory members